Leafeon and Vulpix
by Chilly The Black Glaceon
Summary: Join Mike,A leafeon with the abilaties of all his evolutions,and Ruby,the princess of the kingdom,In this journey as they search for survivors after an attack by a force that has forever rivaled with Her family.with the help of there freinds,some new and some old,they try and find a new place for there kingdom and stop the forces wich threaten the royal family.
1. The new bodygaurd

I groaned as the sun filled the room with I got out of bed as the room came into focus.I looked around for a second I couldn't remember where was but soon remmembered I was in the city,Sorry forgot to introduce myself.  
I'm Mike but every one calls me Leafy cause well im a Leafeon.  
There came a knocking at the door."Come in."I called and the door creaked open."Hey Jake,whats up?"  
"I just wanted to wish you luck,"I tillted my head in confusion."you forgot didn't you?  
I nodded and he sighed in frustration."You'r trying out to be the princess's protecter you know the thing you've been training months for?"  
I stared at the growlithe for a bit more then relised what he was talking about."Oh yeah!"  
I jumped out the bed and sliped a braclet on and ran out the door yelling back at Jake."Sorry no time to chat!"Okay before you call me a girly boy or something the braclet is made out of stones like the leaf stone,dark stone mother gave it to me when I left home so yeah shut-up.

I stood in on of the lines that stood parrellel from each.I looked around notecing that there was a veriety of types but mainly fire types.I watched as a Arcanine and a Rapidash that match was over in a flash.A magby steped used flame wheel and Arcanine dodged pretty easily,he bit in Magby's neck and threw him agianst a wall.  
I flinched noticing that I was I stepped up."Hah a grass-type!this is gonna to be really easy."At first I wasnt sure if I could beat him but that comment just pissed me off!Growling I got into my fighting as he charged and tried to use bite.  
I side-stepped he stumbled as he tried to stop and I rammed into his side causeing him to lose ballance and fall.I grabbed the scruff of his neck and through him agianst the wall just like Magby,but we wern't finished he got back up used flame thrower and I used water gun(I'll explain in a moment)  
This surprised everyone espeicially Arcanin who was soaked."What the hell?!You'r a grass type your not supposed to be able to use a water move like that!"I just shrugged and attacked agian I used tackled him when I got close and used dark ball causing him to fly back,this time he was knocked out when he hit the wall.  
Okay now let me explain why i was able to use those I evolved I wanted to be a glaceon but something happened,for some reason there was a eclipse when I was in the hall of stones(A place with each and every known stone)and that caused a weird chain reaction and I somehow ended up being a Leafeon with the powers of the seven Eeveelutions.I prefer not to use it but when I get pissed I can't help it.  
With that little desplay a female Flareon decided that it was over apperantly she was judging the whole thing and made me the winner.I just shrugged and followed him to the entered the main stood infront of two Ninetails and a Vulpix.I was nervouse and wasn't sure what I was sup-  
osed to do and decided to listen and keep a blank face.  
"My king and queen I brought you the most skilled leafeon in the annitiation,"The flareon said bowing and I repeated the action.  
One of the Ninetails spoke,I'm geussing it was the king."I will be the judge of that."He turned to face me.  
"So you think you are worthy to be my daughter's personall gaurd?"I looked him in the eyes,I was determined to pass this test.  
Finnaly I spoke."You'r probably expecting me to say that I am worthy that it would be a mistake to chose someone else."I started the king's face hardened as I said that."But to be honest I think there are many peaple that would be more suited then me,honestly I just want to test my abilaties and I have another reason...but I'd rather not say."  
The king turned to his mate and the whispered something I could tell the King thought they should go for someone else but the queen argued,a while the king turned back to me."I have my doubts...but If Saphire thinks your the most skilled one in the annitation then I geuss I'll grant you the privladge,"He he turned to the Flareon."Take him to his new home,"  
She nodded and turned to me."Follow me,"With that she walked out of the room with me thinking how redundent it was for her to tell me to when the king just said she would right infront of me but walked down a long hall carpet was red and there were painting of all the other king."So,how were you able to use the abilaties of our other evelutions?"  
"There was a chain reaction of sorts at the Hall of stones during the Solar eclipse,I origanally wanted to be a glaceon but became a Leafeon instead,since then Iv been able to use all of the abilaties of the others when I learned them,"I explained as we started up a marble stair case.  
"Well thats a interesting story,I'm glad we have someone like you protecting the princess."She commented looking back at stoped infront of a wooden door."Well this is your chambers,I'll come by in the morning to get you,the princess always loves makeing a new freind or two."With that Saphire left.I looked at the door then pushed it open and gasped at the amazing was bed that lookeed so soft a blue-green carpet was on the floor and the walls were paiinted a sea-blue a night stand was by the bed and a table with a bowl of fruit sat in the middle.  
I blinked as I noticed that someone was makeing my bed."Um hello?"This startled the turned around and looked like a Jigglypuff.  
"Oh,uh,Hi I'm Milley,"She said."I'm you'r guide through the castle and also the maid,"She said with a smile and placed a pillow on the bed.  
"Hi,I'm Mike,"I responded."Uh,if you mind I want to go to sleep."Milley nodded and left the was miday and I was usually asleep by now,I'm basiclly nocturnal.I slipped off my braclet and sat it down on the table and ploped down on the I fell asleep.  
~~ Ruby ~~

I yawned streaching as sunlight filled the room.I climbed out of bed and went to the bath.I slipped into the water.I sighed welcoming the warmth of the water as the room was filled with steam.'Today is the day I'll meet my new bodygaurd.'I thought.'Poor sucker he'll probably last a day before he gets killed.'I soaped up and rinsed off.  
I hopped out of the water and shook off any acces water.  
There came a knock at the door and soon Saphire's voice."Hello,princess,I've brought you'r Gaurd,"  
She opened the door with the Leafeon close behind her."This is Mike,He will be with every day,and night if necessary,So I hope you will get along."I smiled and nodded Mike kept a blank face but I could tell he was just trying to cover his nervousness."Well I'll be going now the trainees won't train themselves."She laughed at her little joke and left.  
"That was just not funny..."Mike muttered.I looked at him wondering how a grass type could become a bodygaurd for a fire type princess.'Honestly what was Saphire thinking.'I thought to stared at each other in silence soon I got frustrated and spoke."You did a pretty good job of selling yourself yesterday."  
"Oh yeah?you think so...honestly I thought you'r father was going to throw me out of the castle,"He responded.I made note of how quiet he was,I geussed he was shy or intimadated that a female that could put him on the choping block on a seconds notice(wich I can't people just think I can.).  
"Well my father was going to,but when he heard the rest and with a little from my mother he gave in."  
I sighed as I soon relised he wasn't going to say anything else and probably wouldn't until he got over his shyness towards frustrated me very much,I was used to people just talking to me but he was just so quiet it drove me nuts!  
"So,um,where are you from?"I looked at me probably wondering why I cared.  
"I'm from the mountians,Its a beautifull place during the fall,especially at sunset."I noticed he was more open when he was talkeing about told me more about his home how the leaves changed color as he continued I noticed there was a lingering longing in his voice his eyes also showed some hidden made me curios but if it was something only his eyes showed then I wasn't goin to ask,my father had said once that if someone's eyes showed a sadness but nothing else did you shouldn't ask them about it.  
"you'r home sounds like a wonderfull place,"I said after I was sure he was finished."Could you take me there someday?"  
He looked at me and for the first time smiled and nodded."Sure,why not."I don't why know but I felt my heart beat faster when he smiled at told me my life was just about to get intersting.


	2. The city is on fire

**Authors note: _yay chapter two is_**_ finished. Sorry this took so long you know school and homework and it didn;t help when my computer got wet,now I cant use it DX. So I'm useing my mom's until I get a new anyway I've decidded instead of switching characters halfway through each chapter I'm only going to have one character as the narrorator in one and change it to the other in the next.I will also go back in the previouse chapter to show how that characters feelings and you came to read this chapter not to listen to me,so lets begin the next chapter shall we?_

Weeks had passed and to my surprise Leafy was still I was more happy than surprised.  
he was my only Real my 'freinds' are just ploting agianst my father and useing me to ward  
away any Leafy wasn't like that,at least I hope any way back to the story before  
I ramble any more.  
Mike and I were walking to a small den we found after a fun day at the were both soaked  
to the bone,But to be honest I didn't care.I still couldn't believe that he convinced my father to let me come  
there was a slight suspetion that mother was behind it but i didnt ,we were both laughing as we went back to  
the den.  
"That was the most fun I had ever had in my entire life,"I exlaimed and Leafy laughed,I must've had a  
a pretty weird grin on my some reason my heart started to beat slightly faster as he laughed...  
why?  
"Something tells me you don't get out that much.'He said still was more open then he  
was when we first met but he was still a little shy.  
"I don't know does this sound familiar,"I responded and cleared my throaght,"My daughter must sat  
here and learn to rule her country."This started a new round of laughed untill we were blue  
in the panted as we finnally stoped laughing.  
We went into the den,Mike still had a minor case of the den we had was small but big  
enough for a couple nights."To bad we have to go home tomorrow."Mike said sadly as he grabbed a  
lapapa berry from a small pile.I smiled as he handed it to me and nodded in really didn't  
that much time to have fun,we only had two days and we had to be back,I was really hopeing father would  
give us more time but sadly lady luck wasn't on our side.  
"We'll leave at dawn,"I heard Mike say with a was tired,I mean it would be amazeing if  
he wasn' chased me around all day and saved from two whirlpools useing the abilaties of a Vaporeon.  
Before I could say anything he was asleep.I sighed,ate my berry and went to sleep with him thinking'He  
is one of the most fun bodygaurds I've ever had!'

I blinked my eyes open as the sun filled the cave with light.I yawned looking around to find Mike still  
asleep.I walked over to him and shook his shoulder."Mike its dawn."I said thinking he should be the one wakeing  
me up.  
He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them and looked up to me a confused expression but it was gone  
in a streached and got up with a short yawn."Well...lets go,"He said getting up slowly still very tired.  
We tracked through the woods useing what stars where left to guide us.I was fully awake by the time  
the sun got to its highest,But Mike was still half asleep,I was positive he was supposed to be a noctowl or some  
other nocturnel pokemon not a passed by a small pond and I pushed him wakeing him almost immediatly.  
"Why did you do that?!"He exlaimed loudly.I just laughed and started to run away as he chased me through the woods.

We finnally stopped to catch our breath when we reached a clearing wich told us our journey was close to and end.  
I plopped down on the grass panting as Mike plopped down next to me and placed a paw on my shoulder."Cought...you,"he said with a smile still panting.I stuck my tongue out at him yelping when he grabbed it with  
his paw and wiggled it a bit.  
He let go and we a waited a few muinets before getting back up and walking or well we were until we saw  
the smoke above the we got ontop of a hill and had a clear veiw of the city was only a second  
before me and Leafy were halfway there,and another before we stood infront of the ruble of the gates."You stay  
here and look for survivors,I'll look for the king and queen,"Without giveing me a chance to protest he dashed of  
useing a volt tackle to gain speed.I growled in frustration but did what he said.  
I walked through the ruble of the once beautiful were bodies of many pokemon I held back tears  
that were trying to force there way out because of this sight.I continued to walk around until I heard whimpering.  
Following the sound I soon found a minun trying to calm down a plusle had a leg stuck under a large peice  
of two noticed me as I moved towards them,the minun got into an agressive stance and I stepped back  
not wanting to fight it."Don't worry,"I said calmly."I'm here to help,"The Minun let me close but was ready to strike  
if it had to."Help me move this."The minus nodded and helped me push the wood off the Plusle."I'm rose."I said  
introducing myself.  
"I'm Ry,"The Plusle said with a little whimper as he stood.  
"And I'm Ty."The Minun said.  
I crouched and told them to get on and see if we couldn't find any one was still supsiouse but still  
climbed up then helped his they were on I got back to searching but to no avial.  
Giveing up we went to the gates,I waited for Mike and treated Ry's leg.

By the time Mike got back the moon was at its highest and the brothers were leafeon had a  
grim look on his face and was carrying something...It looked like a scarf.I ran up to up to him and attacked  
him with thousends of questions,but he didn't answer one.I was getting aggrivated so I asked agian but this time  
a little less nice."As the princess I demand you tell me now!"I said okay so maybe i didn't ask but hey I wanted to  
know where my parents were.  
He let out a shakey sigh."They...they are dead,"His words hit me Like a stampede of Dophans.I stared at  
him hopeing this was just some cruel joke,but I knew he woudn't joke like that.I couldn't hold back the tears anymore  
and started crying,Mike came up to me and tried comforting me.I cried into his shoulder soaking it thourely in tears  
as he rubs my back with his paw in a attempt to calm me down."I'm sorry,"I heard him continued to hold me  
as I fell asleep in his grasp.


	3. The journey begins

**Authors** **Note**:_Whats up guys?Here a new chapter In Leafeon and Vulpix.I apolagize for skipping around so much in the last chapter.I'm also sorry this chapter took me so long to write and to make up for that there is a brief (and I mean brief) fighting scene._

_Ty:Just get on with it._

_Ry:Come on bro don't be rude._

_Me:No its ok I was about to start rambling,anyway on with the adventure!_

Disclaimer**:I don't own pokemon.**

I ran through the city towards the castle dodgeing falling peices of rubble and jumping over flameing piles of wood.'I hope the queen is okay,'I thought as I doged another peice of falling rubble.'who could have done this?'As far as I knew the only enemies the royal famaly had were the pokemon from the water kingdom,but they could only cause a flood not a huge fire like this.

I came to a skidding stop infront as a wall of fire came into view.I would be burned to a crisp if I tried to jump over it.I looked around only possible way around this was to go through the houses but they could easily collapse.I growled in frustration this can't be happening!

I ran to one the house and rammed into the door forcing it open.I ran through a halls and jumped through a broken that I had little trouble getting to the castle,now the only problem was getting drawbridge was broken.

Once agian I was looking around for a way over inside.I couldn't jump across because the trench was a good 15ft deep and 15ft wide to far for me to jump There was a tree that somehow didnt catch fire but its branches wern't long enough to get accross maybe if it had a vine or maybe a rope...a rope!I remmembered seeing a storage shed that might have some rope.

Quickly I ran to a small building and ramed into the door opening and luck must have been on my side because I found a long rope that was easilly 10ft it I ran back to the tree and tied it on.I grabbed the loos end of the rope and backed up.'Okay Mike,'I thought to myself.'you only got one shot at this,so you got to get this right...no presure.'

With that in mind I took of toward the edge and swung and let go hopeing I timed it a hard thud I land only a inch away from the edge and my shoulder was really starting to hurt.

I stood up quickly and ran into the throne room was empty,so was the study and the kitchen thatleft the rooms on the higher levels.I went back to the main room where the stairs were only to find they were broken.I was about to give up when I noticed that there were peices of the steps still intact and it looked like I could jump from each on to the thats what I did,why is there so much jumping involed in this?

I ran through the halls at least what was left of them.I looked into every room until I came to the study and found the king underneath a beam along with the queen but unlike the king she was still breathing laying in a pull of her own and the king's blood.

"Your highness!"I ran over to her and tried to push the beam off of her.

"It's to late for me."She said weakly."But its not...to late for you,get out...of here while...you still have the chance."  
I just shook my head and started pushing on the beam again but only managing to budge it a inch."My job is to protect the royal family at all costs!"I growled.  
'No...your job is to...protect Rose...and you can't do that ...if your dead..."She said after struggleing to breath.'Take this...to her..."she bent her neck a little and took off her scarf and handed it to me."Its a special scarf for fire types...tell rose...that..."She never finished her sentance as she faded away from this world until all nothing was left but her body.

I bowed my head in a final respect to her not really careing to do the same for the king and took the scarf,with that I left the castle.

(Not going to bother you with the boreing details of how I got back to rose except that it was around midnight,And if you read the last chapter then you already know what happened when I got back so,I'm not going to bore you with that either.)

After I was sure Rose was asleep I layed her down and curled around her protectivley after I slipped the scarf around her neck.I looked down at her sleeping form and couldn't help but be amazed at how beautifull she fur almost glowed in the moonlight and her expression just so some reason I felt the urge to kiss her but I knew I shouldn't,she was the princess and I was just her body guard.  
Sighing I layed my head down and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning as I felt a cold wind blew through the ruins of the once great I tried to snuggle closer to Rose,but nothing was beside beside striked me like a bolt of lightning and I shot up to my feet only to find the princes with a minun and seemed to be checking the plusl's leg for an ingury or something but stopped when it started to whimper.

I got up and walked over to I approached the minun jumped and got into a aggresive looked up to see what it was and laughed a bit when I gave her a confused look."Don't worry Ty,Leafy is a freind."She said to the minun gave me a finale glance then went back to the plusl as Rose came up to me.  
"How are you feeling?"I asked my voice dripping with consern.

"A little better..."She half sighed.

I nuzzled her looked at me then sighed.I looked at the duo then back at her."Who are they?"  
Her expresion got a little less sad but not much as she looked at the two."The plusl is Ry and the minun is Ty,"She began"I found them near the bakery,Ry was trapped under a beam while Ty was doing his best to help him."

"Sounds like they care a lot for each other."I remarked noticing how Ty seemed to be fussing over his brothers leg.

"Yeah..."

I looked at her then at my paws as I was sure there was something important I was supposed to tell hit after a few more seconds of thinkking and I went back to where we were sleeping and grabbed the scarf then walked back to Rose."You'r mother wanted me to give this to you."

She looked at for a second."This is my mother's favrite scarf...,"She said barelly over a whisper.I had her turn around and sit so I could tie it on.I looked at her and smiled the scarf looked great on her as it draped over her left leg touching the top of her paw and complemented her fur nicley."How do I look?"

"You look...beautiful."Was all I could manage to say.I could have swore I saw her blush,but it was imposible to tell with her red fur."So,were theyr any other suvivors?"

"I don't think there were,but there wern't as many bodies as I would have expected..."She responded the sad look on her face returned."Maybe some of them escaped."

"Its a possibility."

"Then we have to find them!"It wasn't Rose who said it,instead it was Ty."If theres even a slight chance that there are survivors we have to take it!"I looked at the minun for a second surprised by his outburst then grinned.

"Well,"I began."You took the words right out of my mouth,But before we do anything we need supplies."

"We could check the market district and see if any food or tools made it through."This time it was Ry,the plusl limped as he walked towards us and Ty was by his side in a instant and let Ry lean on him.

"Good idea."Rose this time I wasn't listening as I remembered my freind,Jake."We could all split up and start from opposite end and meet somewhere in the middle,What do you think Leafy."She looked over to me and when i didn't respond she waved her paw infront of my muzzle."Leafy?You there?"

I blinked and looked at her."Wha?"I said."Oh yeah...um...you guys go on ahead,theres something I need to see,We'll meet back here at sun high."And with that I ran off without waiting for a responce,this is turning out to be a habit isn't it?

once again I was tearing through the city but at least this time I didn't have to worry about crap falling on top of me.I was heading for the housing district to see if my freind Jake was there and if he was alive or running slowed down to a walk as I finnaly arrived at the district.I looked around until I came across a one story was a dark grey unlike its usual bright blue,parts of the wall was gone and some of the roof had caved in.I hopped through one of the holes and sniffed the air to find the faint scent of Jake.I followed the scent to a room in the back then back to the front that I searched the house to see if maybe if some of his scent was burned away by the fire but found nothing.

I growled in frustration and let my anger get the best of me as I let out a energy ball out of rage.I walked out of the buildin my mind filled with one thought.'If I find out Jake is dead,I'm gonna make who ever did this wish they were never born.'With that thought in mind I decided to check the other houses and see if there was anything usefull.

Around sun-high we were all back at the & Ty had found some rope,leather,a few berries,about 5 sling shots,and a managed to find some bandages,a few blankets,a few sweets,and a fire stone wich she hid in her scarf.I didn't find anything of use except for a small supply of berries.

"Wow we really had a great find!"Rose said happily.

"Well,Mike didn't find anything usefull."Ty commented.

"Not true,Oran berries are good for health,and pecha berries are good for cureing poisens."Ry said in my defence.

"I was kidding bro."

I leaned over and whispered into Rose's ear."So Ry is the smart one and Ty is the street smart one?"

"Basicly."She nodded in agreement.I looked at her.'She's trying so hard to be strong.'I thought."Well lets split the responsabilaty,Ry,Ty you two take the slingshots,Ty you can also carry the you take the satchel and the berries,I'll take the blankets."We all agreed no argument and we each took our assigned we were all set we headed out and into the forest.

I never thought this would've happened,I mean I knew that the princess would be attacked daily so I'd end up in the infermary a lot if not in the this took being a body gaurd to a whole new to be honest I didn't mind,I enjoyed takeing care of Rose and I'm also glad to know she trusts me,and I'll do anything to keep it like this.

The woods were darker then I remmember then agian were wern't headed to the beach nor were we in a happy the pokemon that lived out here seemed to be unhappy for there wasn't a single sound besides the padding of our paws and Ty's futile attemps to start a conversation.I looked over at Rose to see how she was was letting out small flames when ever she exhailed to cool herself down besides that she didn't seem happy nor sad her expression was just...blank.  
I padded up next to her."You ok?"I asked with concern.

"Yeah,"She replied simply."I'm fine."

"You know you can alwase come to me if something is bugging you."She smiled up at me then back down at the path and that was the end of that conversation.

Once again we were traveling in silence and I was getting serverly bored."Man I wish something would happen."I mummbled and as if by magic a Blaziken and a Infernape jumped out of the bushes infront of us and a Typhlosion behind us.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?"Ty growled.  
The Infernape looked at each of us carefully then took a step forward."There's a toll on this rode now,pay up."He said.

"Sorry,"I replied flatly."But we don't have any money."

"Then i geuss you pay us with you're supplies."This time it was the Blaziken.

"No,we need them to get by."The Typhlosion gave a low threatining growl the Infernape turned to the Blazekin and they started to whisper to each was obviouse the Typhlosion was prepared to attack us if he had to.I took this time to tap into my phsyic and touched Ry's Ty's and Rose's mind.

'Guys,'I said mentally makeing them all jump.'I'm talking throught phsycic'I explained quickly'I want you to jump into the bushes when I give you a signal.'

'what kind of signal.'Ry asked.

'Trust me you'll know.'With that I cut off my mental ties and the Blaziken turned back to us.

"Sorry but we think you might not need all of those supplies,I mean your just a bunch of kids,you'll probably get killed in a day."

"We are not giveing you any of our supplies."Ty growled."If you want them so badley,why don't you come take the-"He was cut off when Ry slammed his good foot down on his brother's.

"I geuss we will!"The Infernape took a step forward and chared up a flame thrower.I took an aggresive stance and before he shot I used before the effect wore off I used volt tackle on the Typhlosion jumped into the air and used shadow ball and used Razor leaf to split it in half hitting the other to that I landed skillfully on the ground just as the light dimmed.

"Whoa!"I heard both the twins say in complete unison.I looked over at them with a sheepish grin."How did you do that?!"

"I'm just awsome like that,"I said stil grinning and Rose gave me a look that said 'your kidding me right?'."Lets get out of here before they wake up."With that we ran down the trail stopping when the sun started to went about a mile off trail to make camp.I placed a blanket down for the twins and put another on top of them when they layed down.I did the same fore Rose and when I was about to walk away she put a paw ontop of mine."Mike."

"Yes?"

"Will you..will you stay with me tonight?"I was suprised about this for a second I couldn't answer then smiled and nodded.I got underneath the blanket with her and she snuggled up close to me and fell asleep.I looked at her and then soon followed her to the world of dreams.


	4. Off to the mountains!

"So you three were beaten by a group of travelers?"The voice came from a figure hidden in the eyes were harsh as he looked down at the typhlosion looked up at him.  
His voice was strained."We underestimated the Leafeon,The grass types knows how to use moves th-"  
"Enough of your excuses!"He growled takeing a step forward but was still covered in shadows."I want you to find these travelers and bring them back to me."With that the trio left leaving the figure to his thoughts.

I woke up to find Leafy laying close to me like he was yesterday morning.I blushed brightly and I could feel his heart beat in his chest as he rested agianst mine.I moved slowly trying not to wake him and managed to slip out from under the blankets and went over to the food supplies and picked out some berries,one oran for each and a couple others for strength to travel and fight if we had to,then agian Leafy was probably the only one who was going to be fighting,unless Ry got hurt then Ty would be a force to reckon with...  
After the berries were seperated I went over and woke the others,and gave them each there of course was the hardest to wake growled and just grabbed the blanket in his maw and pulled it tighter around him.I leaned in close to his ear and let out a puff of flame.  
"Yeow!"He yelled and nearly jumped ten feet into the shot a glare out me."Why did you do that!"  
I grinned."Well,it was the only way I could wake you."He stuck his tongue out at me and i just stuck mine back at him and went to check on the were both munching happily on the berries.  
Ty looked up at me and grinned."So...are you two a item?"  
This question made me blush."W-what would g-give you that i-idea?!"I stuttered my face was a brighter red then it usually of the twins noticed this and Ty's grin became wider.  
"I saw how close you two slept."  
"Ty thats enough,you're embarrassing her."Ry was easy to tell that he was struggling not to burst out laughing.  
"Fine."He sighed.I noticed that Ry was the only one that could get his brother to listen.I went back to my own pile of berries.I munched down on the oran berries first saveing the sweeter berries for last.I did this because they were my favrite and if I ate them last I could savor the flavor of the berries longer.  
As I swallowed my last berry and looked over to find Leafy dosing down beside him i let out another puff of flame into his ear makeing him snap to attention."Stop doing that!"He growled.  
"Well if you would stay awake,I wouldn't have to."I responded calmly.  
"Not my fault I'm alwase tired."  
"Maybe you should sleep more at night."  
"I try..."He mumbled and took a bite out one of the berries.

It was about mid-day when we started and Ty started to like Leafy and the twins would tease him about us sleeping together last night,he would turn a bright red and look away hopeing we didn't notice,of course we did.  
"You know were going to have to find a town."I said as Ty was about to start another round of teasing."And the only towns I know of is the one in the mountians and the one by the sea."  
"Then lets go to the sea."Leafy said without even pausing to think about it.  
"But the town in the mountians are closer."Ry commented."The survivors would have went to the closest town."  
"True..."Mike mummbled.  
"Thats my brother the genuise!"Ty said looked at the sky then a while we walked in silence well atleast Mike and I were Ry and Ty were talking about randomn second they were talking about mushrooms the next they were talking about berries,honestly I don't think I'll ever understand those two.  
Mike didn't seem to like the idea of going back to his home town,this striked my curiosity and I slowed down to meet his pace."Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing."He muttered,it was a obviouse lie.  
"Are you sure?"I moved a little closer. He let out a sigh."I don't really see eye to eye with my father."He admitted and looked up at the path as it seemed to streach on forever.  
"Why not?"I asked not reliseing how rude I was being.  
"Its sort of a family tradition for the males of the family to become jolteons,but I wanted to be a glaceon though I came out a Leafeon..."He let out another sigh."Since then he's never really wanted to remmember I existed,it really irritates me."His pace picked up a bit and he stopped talking and I decided to just shut up.

It was about sun high when we decided to rest beside a water made soft trickling sounds that were sort of relaxing,with the sound of goldeen and magikarp splashing around here and there."This place is very nice."I commented.  
"Yep."Mike said in agreement as Ry and Ty took of toward the water jumping in."We'll stay here for tonight,I saw a bunch of berry bushes back the way we came,I should be back around sunset."He grabed the satchel and headed off,Leaving me with the seemed to be enjoying themselves so I decided to relax.  
I layed down under a tree and watched the twins as they splashed around in the river laughing and let my thoughts wonder thinking of how Mike must feel being an outcast in his own family.  
Letting out a sigh I stared up at the sky watching the bird pokemon fly up ahead cawing at each to the sounds of the wild pokemon and started to doze off when everything went silent,the sounds of the Twin's splashing was gone,I could feel something dark and looked up at the sky and spotted some storm clouds,the feeling was coming from them.I could hear the rumble of thunder come from them and suddenly all the sound returned when I felt a paw on my shoulder and around prepared to use flame thrower I came face to Face with Leafy."Whoa,watch wher your pointing that."He said backing away a little.  
"Oh...sorry."I muttered sitting back down curling my tails around my paws.  
"What was all that about?"He asked sitting down next to me.  
I turned my head to face him."You just startled me,thats all."I replied the looked back over at Ry and Ty who were sprawled out on the shore laughing.I could feel his gaze on me and for a second I felt slightly irrated as he turned away-  
"Okay well I got some berries so we have a plentifull supply I think if we ration it to two berries a person we could get there with eight left over"He explained,I just nodded in responce.I still had the feeling I glanced back a the clouds but shook them off thinking they were nothing of importance.  
I let the sun warm my pelt as I relaxed on my side and let out a sigh of contentment as the wind rustled the grass and a while of sitting there I got up and looked over at where the twins were watching as they were now play fighting.I enveyed there energy wondering why I no longer had that much.I remmembered being so energetic when Leafy took me to the beach he was struggling to keep up with me,but now...  
Standing I went over to a spot in the shade and layed back down Mike was playing with the twins so I decided to take a my eyes I fel asleep.

Okay guys sorry this chapter was so short and...it took waaaay to long to upload anyway hope you enjoyed I hope the next chapter will be more eventfull...and not as crappy,byee! 


	5. A race and a little training

**Authors note:**_Hey guys did you miss me?Well,here is chapter 5!_

_Jake:Well,that took long enough!_

_Chilly:Yeah,well whatever I still got it up!_

_Ty:How much you want to bet it's not better then the last chapter?_

_RY:Ty!_

_Chilly:-sigh-Well,enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer:**_I don't own pokemon_ sadly.**

Ry and Ty groaned as the padded the trail and complained in complete unison to my disliking."Our paws hurt!"

Ruby,being the kind princess she was smiled over at me."Why don't you let them ride on your back?"She asked putting out her bottem lip and pouted,I tried to resist _'the look'_ but failed miserably and sighed,crouching down so the twins could climb up.

I smiled inwardly as Ry gave a hug to thank me.I made sure they had a good grip before I started down the path again keeping an eye on the sun as it rose ahead I noticed that the mountain was starting to come into veiw my heart starting to race,I was almost home!

Then I remembered my father and growled inwardly hoping he wouldn't get in the way of our my head I pushed the thoughts away and looked back at the twins with a grin."Hold on!"I said and leaped forward laughing as they both squeked and Ruby stopped surprised.

I could here her giggle as she raced after us quickly catching up as Ty lightly kicked my sides."Faster!"He called and I just grinned and pushed myself vulpix struggled to keep up,but soon she started to get farther behind we couldn't see her any more I layed down Ry and Ty slipping off.

"That was Awsome!"They exlaimed,once again in perfect to myself i ruffled there head fur and looked toward the mountain as they started playing.

The sides off the mountains were covered in trees red,orange,and yellow signaling the beginning of leaves lightly reflected the sun rays giving the place a sort of dream clouds at the top were a light shade of gray and blew around the top were the legendary pokemon,dialga was said to type pokemon flew around the mountain lazily without a care in the bad ever happened there,It was always so peaceful and quiet except for the fain roar of the waterfall witch was hidden behind the tree line.

"Rawr!"Ruby yelled as she tackled me snapping me out of my thoughts."What was the big idea leaving me behind?!"She demanded as the twins watched with interest.

"Well,your highness."I started grinning up at her and stood with her still on my back."If you weren't so slow your wouldn't have to worry about us leaving you behind."This little remark caused Ty to burst out laughing as Ruby cuffed me over the head.

"Oh you are _so_ lucky that your not _just_ as grass type!"She growled climbing off my that little dispute we decided to head up camp and started a little ways off the path and layed out a couple blankets to sleep on.

I was around sun set when I started cleaning out a large are removing any sticks or rocks,just anything that could get in the way in general."What are you doing?"Ruby asked tilting her to the side as she watched me from the campfire.

"Well,There are going to be times that we're going to be seperated so I want you to be prepared."i explained and she jumped up her eyes gleaming with excitment as she relised what I was doing."Alright,get to the other side and give me your best shot!"I said and she quickly did so.

As she got ready I closed my eyes concentraiting on my body tempature started to rise and my fur gained a slightly orange tint to them again I took a protective stance and braced I was hit by wave of fire.

Ruby stopped her attack and panted before looking up at me her tails wagging."So how did I do?"She asked eagerly.

I noticed that there were small burned marks all over the place and looked at her."For your first time,that was great."I complimented then brought the critasism."But your flames were to scattered,Trying concentrating it into a smaller wave."I advised and took another stance and nodded to her signalling for her to try again.

This time the flames stung a bit after she was done I congratulated her on her attack and for the rest of the day we trained,Ry and Ty watching us as we did so.

Yawning I let go of my fire powers my pelt going back to its normal color and we headed for twins layed down with Ruby and together they fell asleep quickly.I smiled down at them and sat near the fire for a while Listening to the cracking of the burning twigs.

The air was filled with the sounds of bug types chirping,the faint sound of hoot-hoots flapping there wings as they flew through the night the distance a canine pokemon back at the three I set up a small pallet and went to sleep wondering what adventures tomorrow would bring.

**Authors** note:Jake:_What?! Why wasn't I in this chapter?!_

_Chilly:Don't worry,you'll be in a chapter sooner or later!(spoiler alert)_

_Ry & Ty:Whose this guy?_

_Mike:An old friend,Now would you please explain to me,Why I would ever attack the princess,even if it was just training?_

_Chilly:Er, way guys I relise this chapter isn't that long but hey,I did this in one night so yeah...Any way stay tuned for the next chapter,shits gonna get real!_


	6. The mountain village

I sat down with Mike's family and ate dinner,The air was tense and both Leafy and Alex (leafy's father.)Kept glaring at each Ry and Ty could sense the me explain what has happened since arriving at the mountain village.

It was a peaceful day at the village that was Mike's home had to stop many times as some of his old friend's would try and catch up as best as they took almost two hours to reach the small home that belonged to his parents.

Outside of the small hut was a espeon doing her best to watch a couple of eevee our approach the female looked up at us and her worn out expression turned into a wide smile."Mikey your back!"She said and the leafeon ran up to her giving her a awkward hug with them being quadruped and all.

"Hey mom."He said as they ears perked up at this and I smiled ignoring the pang of two eevee cubs had ran off somewhere with the twins so I assumed they'd be okay."Mother there's someone I'd like you to meet."

I looked back over at mike to find him gesturing for me to come over there but before I could there wa an energy ball that flew out of no where and hit Leafy throwing up a bunch of the smoke cleared the first thing you'd notice was the cold look in his eyes as his gaze locked on a Jolteon."Hello father."

So that's basically what looked over at me with a dark gaze that sent chills down my spine."So,what exactly did you do?"he asked me narrowing his eyes.

"Uh...I was a merchant."I lied,Mike had told me it was best not to let any one know who I was until it was absolutely necessary."I sold jewelry and other accessories."I just prayed to Entei that he couldn't tell I was continued to stare at me for a second before tuning to Mike.

"And let me geuss your here cause you need poke?"He said as if he thought that was the only reason he would be here.

"No Alex,were here cause the city burned down and we were hoping that maybe some of the survivors came here."Leafy explained."And if I needed poke you'd be the last person I'd come to."

"You wouldn't mean that group of fire-types that are staying at the inn would you?"Sarah (his mother) asked her ear twitching a bit as she asked.

"Yes."Mike answered and I let out a small sigh.I was relieved that she had said something cause the two would have probably started a fight.I really couldn't understand why those two couldn't get it really just because of some stupid family tradition?

After dinner we both headed for the inn,Ry and Ty had begged Sarah into letting them stay so they could play with Mary and Star,The two eevee cubs.I looked around a bit as we headed down the street amazed at how calm it was,the few times I snuck out of the castle the city was always busy and loud,but this place was so peaceful and quiet.

After a short walk we came up to a large wood looked about five or six stories give or was a large garden out front with all sorts of pretty flowers and a nice cobblestone the thing that really caught my attention was the scent of Oran berry pie,oh and the scent of fire-types i guess.

We walked into the inn to find about twenty firetypes sitting around looking of them had burns or missing peaces of fur,some even had broken it was from the fire i didn't know.I looked around at them for a bit and ran over to an Inferape by the name of Alex.

The reason I knew was because he would often give daily reports to my father about how things were going around I was really young we would often play second his eyes rested on me he dropped to one knee to kneel after a few seconds he remembered I didn't know any of the customs yet,like i was supposed to tell him to rise ect,so He stood."Princess,I thought you were lost in the fire!"

"Tell me everything that happened."I said and he began to retell from the fire all the way up to this point.I ws surprised to learn that dragon types were responsible for this,I had always thought them a noble ,that thought has changed.

"Now tell me,how did you escape the fire?"He asked so now it was my turn to tell about our little adventure of course I started at the point me a leafy were leaving the beach to go seemed curios on how mike defeated the Trio of fire-types that attacked us and outraged about the training not even giving me a chance to finsih as he wiped around to face Leafy,

"What were you thinking!"He growled."The princess shouldn't be resorted to fending for herself ,It it your job to protect her-"

"In any way I see fit."Mike interrupted."And with whats been going on recently I might not be able to fully protect her against multiple opponents,And if you got a problem with that then keep it to yourself!"I couldn't believe my eyes,or my ears for that Leafy I knew wouldn't get riled up from a little comment like that,he usually just shrugs off what other Pokemon have say about him.

Times are changing,is my friend changing as well?

**AT:**_Whoa Mike whats gotten over you?Any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter,sorry I couldn't make it any longer but my mind went blank when I tried adding way I'm working on another Fic it's Riolu and the Ocarina of I'm having a hard time coming up with a weapon to replace the kokiri sword so I was hoping you guys would have some ideas!Oh,and could someone draw me a picture for this story plz and thank you!__  
_

_Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a review all comments are welcome except for the mean ones!_

_This is Chilly saying Later!_


End file.
